Disco Pigs: The Color of Love
by Mrs.Volterra
Summary: Disco Pigs, 2001 The last few moments in Disco Pigs with Pig and Runt. May add more chapters later. Starring Cillian Murphy and Elaine Cassidy.


**AN: I love Cillian Murphy. Love him with my very heart, and all the characters he portrays.**

**Disco Pigs is my favorite movie of all time, and at the part that I'm writing about, makes me sob every time. I mean, they both sacrificed so much for each other! If you've never seen it, and you want it free, go to and search Disco Pigs. Make sure you click the one that is about ninety three minutes long.**

**This is a one shot on the last moments in Pig's life, and last scene with Runt.**

**Disclaimer Note: I don't own anything, but maybe one day I will…**

**REVIEW!**

The gentle lapping of the waves on New Haven beach was calming, matched with the squawking of the many seagulls.

Runt didn't want it to end.

"Then go if you must." She looked to Pig, face smooth and emotionless. His black hair was tousled every which way, in absolute turmoil. The pale creaminess of his skin matched the white sand.

He lay on his back, watching Runt stare back with her dark obsidian eyes, the confusion evident to him.

After all, no one knew Runt like Pig did. Every experience one of them had ever gone through had been linked to the other, in some shape or form. They had their own world together. But that world was crumbling around them, and nothing could stop it.

Except for one thing, which the dynamic duo had realized together, and though she didn't want to, Pig had confirmed it was the only way by his gentle actions the previous night, each gentle touch and kiss sealing his fate.

Their fate.

To speak of one was to speak of the other.

Pig almost smiled as her rosy lips parted, wanting Runt to say the words.

"It's blue. Blue's the color of love."

Pig and Runt's eyes never broke contact as he guided her small hands within his large ones. As Runt felt the fabric of Marky's ripped shirt, she grasped it tightly, pulling it back towards Pig's chest. And as she started to take her dress from beneath his head, he lifted it slightly upwards, trying to make it easier.

Runt's eyes shone with tears as she gazed into her friend, and lover's one last time. The pale blue orbs were perfectly beautiful, the morning light brightening them to an extent.

That was it. The precise shade of love.

Pig still stared at her, his love practically burning her. The small, lazy smile on his face meant he was content. He knew he was lucky, so fortunate to have walked on Earth with an angel such as Runt. Pig loved her with all his heart, loved everything about her. He would do this, just so Runt could be happy again.

Pig savored the last image of her, brown hair messy but perfect, the braids falling out. Dark lashes framing dark eyes that warmed him to the center. Thin, oval shaped face with smooth, satiny skin like snow. And her pink lips, small and full, that had kissed him to save him and to give a gift.

A parting gift.

_I love you, Runt._ He thought to her as the silky blue fabric slipped over his face. _ I love you, I love you still._

Pig's hands clenched as his body fought for air. Runt pushed down, and gasped as the tears slid down her face, trying to resist the urge to stop, give it up and hold him in her arms, protecting him from all the things that would tear him apart, to pieces. But Runt could only protect him by letting him go.

_I love you, Runt. I love you, I love you still._ Pig's words crushed against Runt, and she had to hold on to the reasoning that she was helping him, saving him.

_I love you, Pig, I'm sorry, so sorry, so…_

Her breathing hitched as she struggled against the memories, and for a moment, they were just by themselves, in their own world.

The disco lights glimmered and stretched across their skin, making elongated shapes, strange patterns. Runt stared into her Pig's eyes, and Pig stared into his Runt's eyes. His crown was silver, as was her tiara, and their clothes were embedded with tiny jewels. Runt's gown rustled as they swept around in slow circles in the Palace, blue eyes lost in brown, brown eyes lost in blue.

Pig's long, willowy fingers brushed softly on her thighs before resting on the ground. It brought Runt back…

The small, chubby hands of the two babies stretched out from the shiny white bars of plastic. The only thing separating them. All the children could think about was making contact with the other, to follow the destiny set in store for them. That one moment changed everything for everyone, began a lesson to be taught to many, of the price of true love and the sacrifices made for the one they cared about. It was meant to be…

Runt's soft features crumpled as Pig's body relaxed, sending him somewhere good, at least she hoped. But then Runt became completely devoid of emotion, except for the gentle serenity and tranquility she felt. She had done Pig a kindness, and though it was breaking her heart, she knew it was right for her to have seen the act through.

"I love you."

**AN: How was it? Was it everything you hoped it'd be, or more? If you review, I'll know… (hint, hint) Love anybody who even decided to read this. I'll keep going back and adding and editing a little bit of extra stuff, to make it more savory.**

**Maybe I will even keep the story going… After all, we don't know what happens at the end, do we?**

**Note for any Disco Pig Movie watchers: Runt does **_**not**_** drown herself at the end. I was told by a fellow confidante that in the script, she walks away from New Haven Beach, and returns to her home.**


End file.
